Iris the Colorful
Iris the Colorful is the 14th book in the series, and it is focusing on Iris, the goddess of rainbows and the optimist of Mount Olympus academy. Unlike usual books of the series, it is not focusing much on the four main Goddessgirls of the series: Athena, Aphrodite, Artemis, and Persephone, though it is mainly focusing on Iris' trip to the Underworld to fetch water from the River Styx. Blurb Iris has a colorful mission! The most colorful goddessgirl at Mount Olympus Academy is Iris. Her hair and wings change color according to her mood! When Principal Zeus asks her to fetch some magical water from the Underworld's River Styx, Iris comes up with a bright solution that has her traveling from MOA and back in a flash. Suddenly, everyone ''at MOA wants her to deliver their messages. On top of this, she can't figure out her crush Zephyr. Does he like her—or her BFF, Antheia? Plot Iris is one of the main supporting characters in Mount Olympus Academy, and she is going to be featured mainly in this book. Iris wishes to prove herself worthy and become the official Goddess of Rainbows in the eons to come. Of course, she has to prove herself worthy. Using Athena's resourcefulness and adding that in-thought, she decides to use her rainbows as slides. If she does this to impress Zeus, she wishes the job of being MOA's messenger. However, some things are quite unexpected as she is meant to fetch water from the River Styx in the Underworld. She eventually gets into trouble with Gaia and Styx, who are skeptical on giving the pitcher to just ''anyone. Still, Iris sneaks out of the scene and swipes the pitcher from them, returning it back to Zeus. She eventually falls from her long and unprepared rainbow, with Zephyrus having to catch her in some points. As soon as Iris realizes that Gaia is responsible for the monster Typhon, she soon saves Olympus from utter wind destruction. That being said, Iris has been presented the honor of being the official goddess of rainbows. Still, instead of flying, Iris uses the force and strength of her rainbows. Chapters 1: Rainbows Iris prepares for throwing one of her famous rainbows. She has the adoration of her work by the students and Iris gladly threw more magic balls into the air. To her dismay, she reminds herself that she isn't officially the goddess of anything special, just unofficially rainbows, which was, in her opinion, extremely lame. Antheia encourages Iris to show off her rainbows to Zeus and impress him, and that might get her a chance to fulfill her dream. The four Goddess Girls wave to her and made a cheer for her as well. Soon enough, the students request several rainbows in their honor, which Iris generously does. Apollo walks by, and to Iris' dismay, Antheia gets tickled pink. Once they realize that Apollo proposes to write a love letter to Cassandra, Antheia wilts in sadness, and a little jealousy. Still, Apollo requests Iris to send in the message to the Immortal Marketplace to Cassandra, which she eagerly does. Winds soon hit Mount Olympus, however it isn't Hermes' carriage. Tasked by Apollo, Iris proposes to step out of MOA, however she gets distracted by her large rainbow, larger than the others, in fact. Little does Iris know, it nearly hit Zeus and Pegasus, so he orders her to be at his office in twenty minutes. 2: The Four Winds Due to the previous incident of sudden winds, the students eventually discover that the Four Winds are responsible. As they arrive, they have outbursts of winds which caused Iris's rainbow to wobble, and eventually disappear. Although, it was officially against the rules to have all four of them together, possibly indicating that something was clearly wrong. As soon as Iris proceeds to Zeus's office, Hera, his wife, overhears their conversation and tasks Iris to deliver another letterscroll to the Immortal Marketplace as well. Taking a peek at the scroll, Iris reads it's for Ceyx, whom she's never heard of. Iris and Antheia walk over to Zeus's quarters where they hear him bellowing in rage. Still, Iris doesn't hesitate to sign the sign-in book before she enters the office. A split second after sharing a conversation with Ms. Hydra's gray worrywart head, the door blows open with the four winds nearly making their way to exit. Still, Iris continues to hear Zeus's loud bellowing, mentioning a monster named Typhon, whom she has no clue of either. Finally, the wind brothers exit his office. Only Zephyrus forgets to sign-in in the first place, so he asks Iris for a pen. As soon as she encounters other Wind Brothers, such as the mean Boreas, he questions her oddly optimistic personality. Still, that continued to puzzle her why the Wind Brothers would know so much about her, adding in the fact that they know of the Harpies, her sisters. 3: A Mission Zeus finds Hera's (explicit) letterscroll in her bag. However, he is in an inattentive position as he and Hera have somewhere to be instead, and unexpectedly entrusts her with the job of picking up a pitcher from Ship Shape. Iris is still curious of who Ceyx is, however. As soon as Iris peacefully exits his office, she finds Antheia, along with Pandora and Medusa. As soon as the two mortal girls leave, Antheia quizzically asks Iris about her officialness run. Still unsuccessful. However, Iris changes the subject and her and Antheia decide to fly to the Immortal Marketplace. They get interrupted by Zephyrus and Boreas, however they are determined to have a safe landing when they go to the Immortal Marketplace. 4: Ship Shape Iris and Antheia arrive at the IM, soon finding Cassandra's shop open. Iris is openly ready to deliver her message until Cassandra shortly arrives at the scene, offering the two fortune cookies. Due to her crush's interest in Cassandra, Antheia shows disgusted behavior towards Cassandra. Still, Iris loyally delivers Apollo's message, despite the negative vibes around her. Iris receives a double fortune, implying that Iris is "extra lucky". Although, on her fortune cookie, Iris definitely did not expect such random fortunes for her, and she and Antheia had a match on one fortune. Despite Antheia's groans and mumbles, Iris asks Cassandra if she knows someone called Ceyx. Cassandra directs her to Ship Shape. Iris creates a diversion for Antheia to browse around the place while she fetched the pitcher and delivered to Ceyx. However, the pitcher is as good as returned to its rightful owner, Styx. 5: Hungry, Hungry Harpies Iris thinks hard of how she's going to approach the new pitcher problem. Later, Zephyrus comes running to Iris and Antheia as he informs her that her sisters are fighting with someone in the shop, an old man named Phineas. Ignoring the loud argument going on, Iris and Antheia take a seat. As soon as the fight gets quite out of hand, Iris steps in and resolves the conflict between them. Before she opens her mouth to scold them, Iris finds a newly hung set of baby blue clothes hanging on the wall, but those were Zeus's baby clothes, unexpectedly. To her disbelief, she drags them into the kitchen and they did in fact "borrow" a pitcher from Styx. Aello then mocks Iris by pointing out to Zephyrus, her supposed "boyfriend". Still, her sisters hint for her to take a seat anyways. Iris snaps at them and is wary of their possible tricks, though they propose not to pull any. Boreas criticizes her sisters' manners, however Iris deflects his act of driving her annoyed. Turning back to Zephyrus, he asks her of how she makes her rainbows and explains the science behind how the winds work. Iris soon explains her rainbow logic, also looking good while doing it. Soon, Iris confronts Zephyrus of the monster Typhon. Boreas soon notices the two talking secretive, so they stop the conversation from there. Later on, Iris recalls Boreas's strange interest with Antheia, however she doesn't return the feelings. As they arrive back at MOA, Iris hands Antheia a letterscroll from Cassandra to Apollo, which Antheia doesn't seem to hesitate doing. She goes up to Zeus's office but finds that he is unavailable until Monday. That night, Iris gets ready for sleep with a smile on her face, knowing that she'll see Zephyrus again the next day. However, Antheia soon reveals to her that she's been crushing on the same guy...again. 6: Double Crush Iris rises early and gets dressed in her lavender chiton, that meaning bravery. She doesn't take any chances and peeks around Zeus's office, finding that Ms. Hydra has affirmed he will be arriving the next afternoon. Iris is torn in deciding whether to stay and wait until Zeus gets back, or fetch the pitcher from the dark and gloomy Underworld herself. As soon as she exits, she finds Pheme spreading lies about Zeus and Hera, them having to see the counselor, the Gray Ladies. Iris takes a seat in the cafeteria with Antheia, however Antheia shows no liking whatsoever in Boreas. Turns out the windy brothers have been trying to impress Ares by blowing things around. Iris insignificantly challenges Antheia on why she'd like Zephyrus and get over Apollo in such a short amount of time. Still, Iris remembers her promise that she'd be happy for Antheia's next crush, so she'd be happy to help Antheia in any way she can. Instead of shyly waiting like the old Antheia would, she decides to write him a letter scroll this time. Antheia entrusts Iris with the job of making her letterscroll. Pheme then runs to the people and supposedly "figures out" why the winds visited MOA. 7: Underworld Mission Reluctantly enough, she assumed that they arrived only for a sculpture, and Athena defines to them the meaning of an anemometer. Seeing Persephone pass by, Iris asks her to help her around by drawing a map of the River Styx and its surroundings. Iris doesn't wish to go with Antheia or be accompanied with anyone, though. Iris oversees Zephyrus and his brothers pose for the sculpture, however she hears Zephyrus boast about himself, which causes her dismay. Still, she walks over to them and asks for Zephyrus' help, however he protests and decides to get back to work. Boreas, on the other hand, rudely mocks Iris, however she is surprised Zephyrus didn't fend for her. In order to make an escape, Iris finds a good spot and spontaneously writes a letter for Zephyrus. Iris then slips into class and passes the note around the classroom, it eventually reaching Antheia. She heads off before Cyclops spotted her. Still, she confirms that she rid herself of any "new" crush. Iris soon arrives at the Underworld and views Styx's ledge under the waterfall as she said. Still, it was disgusting for it was open to the outside. She uses her winged sandals to fly her across the gorge instead of using her rainbows. Iris calls for Styx, however no one replies. Iris finds the pitcher, but she declares to write a note first until she discovers she didn't bring any pens. Styx soon marches up to her home 8: Pitcher Snatcher Styx soon confronts Iris of her actions. With her tethering off the ledge, she accidentally drops her letterscroll from Ceyx to Hera. A last-resort action, Iris throws out a rainbow and gets stopped by Gaia. Still, she never backs out of a promise and she is determined to get her picture. As soon as Iris realizes she's doing the wrong thing, Iris returns back to Styx. Still, Gaia and Styx do not trust Iris and they pull a truth test on her by drinking the water. At first, Iris is disgusted by the look of the water, however the taste is heavenly. As soon as Styx asks Iris the first question, Gaia interrupts and the two soon argue. Bearing that in mind, Iris zips up the rainbow, however halfway there, Iris starts falling from there. Zephyrus unexpectedly rescues her, however she takes in the horrifying scenery around her, hinting that Typhon is coming. While the two fly alone, Zephyrus apologizes of how he acted in the courtyard. Still, he earnestly talks about the situation with her. Due to Typhon's winds, the atmosphere begins to come out as unstable. Zephyrus uses his wind powers to distract Iris from the gloomy scenery. Still, Zephyrus' gaze made Iris feel like Aphrodite back there. Before Iris can open her mouth to speak of Antheia's letterscroll, she finds Zeus and Hera return from their voyage. As soon as they return to their office, Iris hears them bickering from behind the door. She interrupts their argument and announces her news about the pitcher. Third period passes and Iris replaces her bag she's lost in the river. She gets a call from Antheia about the letterscroll, which upsets her. 9: Secret Crush Antheia notifies Iris of Zephyrus earlier, him finding the letterscroll. Antheia then asks Iris to write another letterscroll to Zephyrus, since she claims that she doesn't want to miss any chances. Iris scribbles down another message. As soon as Antheia leaves, the Goddess Girls come dashing into the grove to Iris. They hide behind a nearby clump of olive trees. With the spare time to whisper, Athena reveals that the sessions her father have been taking with the Gray Ladies are true. Anyways, Iris blurts out that the pitcher is a lie detector, leaving Hera feeling slightly betrayed. Zeus and Hera soon unwind and explain themselves to each other, the conflict soon resolving. Iris sneaks Antheia's letterscroll into Zephyrus' locker, feeling another achievement accomplished. The skies soon turn darker as Antheia runs to Iris for guidance. She pleads for her help and Iris gives in. They then hear someone coming, and Iris hides behind a tree to give her further instructions. Zephyrus looks uncomfortable and Antheia blurts out a wrong sentence coming from Iris. She bumbles the second question, but Zephyrus stops Antheia as he hears a remote whispering. Zephyrus investigates and finds Iris behind the tree, so he marches off, slightly hurt. Iris decides to go after Zephyrus, but he indirectly confesses he was eager to see her in the grove instead. Their moment soon gets interrupted when Typhon arrives. 10: Terrible Typhon Zephyrus ushers Iris to stay inside the school, however Iris decides to not go inside and help them. Artemis and a group of godboys burst through the doors of the school and start firing arrows and spears at the monster, however he comes out unharmed. Typhon reaches for the academy building instead of striking at Iris, ripping it off. Still, his search for Zeus is unsuccessful. Suddenly, Zeus returns and fires thunderbolts at Typhon, and he shouts to Iris about the pitcher in his office. So, with the help of the four Goddess Girls, Antheia and Medusa, they rummage around. Antheia confronts Iris's like for Zephyrus, however she promises not to tell and lie, and admits the same thing's been happening between the two. Antheia too confesses that she's been trying to get to Iris's new godboy friends because she believes Iris makes good friend choices before Iris can even get to know them first. Seconds later, Iris finds the pitcher and the girls follow her down the halls. She creates both a diversion for Typhon and transportation for her and she slides upward the slope, with her strands of hair streaming different colors at the same time. Zephyrus demands her to go back, however she nabs the opportunity to talk with him. She explains that she was only trying to help Antheia, her best friend. Zephyrus admits he likes Iris instead of Antheia, however the moment is ruined by Typhon yet again. Iris devises a plan to stop Typhon using the pitcher and he falls for it and lies, soon submitting to the dire consequences. He soon vanishes and the skies clear out. Instead of wobbling, Iris's rainbow stands firm and so does she. However, as soon as Typhon gets sucked into the pitcher, it soon plummets to the ground. Iris selflessly throws herself to grab it before it shatters, with Zephyrus catching her yet again, this time with the help of Boreas, as Typhon is gone for good. 11: Iris of the Rainbows The next day, Zeus deposits Typhon in a volcano. He summons all the MOA students to the courtyard, revealing the new anemometer Pygmalion sculptured, all four of the wind brothers carved in each direction. Meanwhile, Zephyrus exits the podium along with all the wind brothers and draws Iris aside, informing her that he'd never like Antheia over Iris. Still, Antheia's problem has also been resolved, she's now peacefully with Boreas. Bearing that in mind, Zeus calls her upon the podium and crowns her the official Goddess of Rainbows. Hermes interrupts the ceremony but he gains a new respect for her and is eager to teach her the ways of delivery. Sadly, the wind brothers and the students have to part, but they assure everyone they'll be back eventually. Iris and Antheia vow that a boy will never get between them again. Characters *Iris *Zephyrus * Boreas * Notus * Eurus *Hera *Antheia *Athena *Aphrodite *Artemis *Persephone *Aello * Celeano * Ocypete *Zeus * Apollo * Ares * Poseidon * Pygmalion * Typhon * Styx * Gaia * Pheme * Pandora * Medusa * Hermes * Dionysus * Eros * Cassandra * The Gray Ladies (mentioned) * Ms. Hydra * Ceyx "Zeus" * Alcyone "Hera" * Phineas * Mr. Cyclops * Freya (mentioned) * Otus (mentioned) * Ephilates (mentioned) * Arachne (mentioned) * Cleo * Demeter (mentioned) * Coach Triathlon * Isis (mentioned) Trivia *Iris' BFF is actually Antheia. It has been confirmed by Suzanne Williams in late 2013. *Cover art of the book has been leaked and/or released already a year before this book was published. * This is the only cover art with the least characters shown. None of the Goddess Girls (or god boy students from MOA) are shown. * The cover art had several variations. The initial variation had Iris with pale lavender eyes, however the paperback print of "Iris the Colorful" shown was with her having deep lavender eyes and a dark purple lining in her chiton. Category:Books